Rebels and Bad Boys
by chumchum2
Summary: Austin Moon is a bad boy. Ally Dawson is a rebel. When they go together they crash town together. Read and REVIEW!
1. Rebels and Riders

Chapter 1: Rebels and Riders

A/N: Not so sure about this story…oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV

I live like a rebel. Every night, every day; like tonight I am putting on my party face because I am clubbing tonight.

I put on my combat boots with my black mini-dress and some tights. Add a little red lipstick to that I will look-dare I say it- _sexy_.

I grab my purse and I jump out of the window.

I was born for this.

Austin's POV

I grab my motorcycle keys and I head toward the door. I look at my black motorcycle as I head towards it.

I am a bad boy. I have chicks falling for me every time. Tonight, there is gonna be more chicks coming towards me.

No one can resist me.

I get on my motorcycle and drive off.

I was born for this.

Ally POV

I wait for my friend, Trish to pick me up so we can go. Instead, I get text from her.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Trish_**

**_Sorry Ally got fired and my boss is making meh sign all these papers. Hope you enjoy the ride I got you. Xoxo_**

"_Ride?_" I thought. As soon as I thought that a black motorcycle was headed my way.

The guy on the motorcycle takes off his helmet and stares at me, checking me out. I glare at him and smile seductively. "Well, you comin'?" he asks me.

I nodded and got on the motorcycle grabbing his waist. I whisper in his ear huskily and say, "Let's go."

I heard his voice hitch and he gave me a helmet to wear. I giggle; it's going to be a fun night.

Austin's POV

This girl is out of her mind teasing me like this! I know I got hormones for a teen, but that doesn't mean she should tease me! Okay, I am gonna get her back…good.

As we got off the motorcycle, I couldn't take my eyes off her. We got inside the bar and I ordered a drink for me and the girl. "So gorgeous…" I say and wink at her.

She looks at me as she sips her drink. "You hitting on me, darling?" she asks cocking an eyebrow. I raised both of my hands in surrender. "You got me." I said and I lean down to kiss her, but she turned her face so I can kiss her cheek instead.

I frown as I realized this. She laughed and said, "Come on, let's dance."

Ally's POV

This boy is SO hitting on me. As we head to the dance floor I shake my butt in front of his face. His voice turns squeakier every time I do. I chuckle and I grab his hand and dance.

This dance is going to be history.

I was born for this.

A/N: Hrmmm...what do you guys think of this? Read and review!


	2. Dancers and Lovers

Chapter 2: Dancers and Lovers

Ally's POV

I was dancing with a stranger. I needed to know more about him. "So," I say when we sat down after dancing. "who are you, well what's your name?"

He just chuckles and whispers in my ear saying, "It doesn't matter who I am as I am with you, babe." I shiver, looking up at him.

I stare at him. He just smiles and there was a glint of triumph in his eyes.

Oh hell no. He did not just get back at me. Fine I see how it is. "Well I guess I can't hang out with you then…" I said, getting up to leave. Within my vision I see his smirk get wiped off with a worried or annoyed expression.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me down to sit. He pouts and says, "Don't leave…fine, my name is Austin. Happy?"

I clap my hands and get up to get lost in the crowd. I see him get up and follow me as well. I hide behind a plant and wait for him to follow me.

"Boo." I hear a voice behind me. I jump scared as hell and mumble curses at Austin. He laughs and studied me for a second.

"What is your name?" he asked. I looked at him and said "Halle. I kissed him on the lips and ran out the club, leaving a dazed Austin behind me.

Austin's POV

I looked after the girl so called "Halle" walk out the club doors.

It is so unreal how the girl kisses you and it changes your life in books.

Tonight feels unreal.

A girl kisses me on the lips…

And I am falling head over heels for her.

That is not how it goes.

Oh shit, I am so confused.

"Someone help me." is all I could think as my face flushes with frustration.

A/N: Guys I think I am on somewhere in this story. If you guys can review and read…I could make more chappies! Give me your opinion. I will give you a shoutout as my gift.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

Ashley xoxo


	3. Finding Princess Charming

Chapter 3: Finding Princess Charming

A/N: Okay this is probably my last chapter for now. If not, I could post another chappie for you.

Ally's POV

I took a taxi home. As entered my bedroom window, I changed into my pajamas and fell in a deep sleep wondering if Austin Moon is still thing about that kiss. I smile in my sleep as I spent the last day of summer in bliss.

I wake up the next morning sluggish and chirpy at the same time on the first day of being a sophomore. I took a shower and wore my skinny jeans, and pink tee saying "_Cutie!_" ,Chuck Taylors(1), and blew dried my hair. I grabbed my bag and went out the door saying good bye to my mom and dad.

I stopped by Starbucks (2) to buy some coffee and drove to school.

When I stepped out of my car, I saw a guy with blond hair stare at me. I smirked and smiled at him.

Surprisingly he turned and blushed. Then it hit me. I was so damn stupid. "Austin?!" I shrieked.

Austin's POV

I rolled my eyes with disgust this morning when I woke up.

I had a terrible morning when I had _nothing_ to eat for breakfast, so I had to buy coffee. Then, there was a cold shower. But you get the point. It was a horrible morning. That's bullshit!

I rode my motorcycle towards the school and parked. Out in the midst, I saw a girl who looks exactly like the girl, Halle, I saw last night! She stares back at me and it looks like realization hits her as she screams out "Austin?!" shockingly.

I can't blame the chick. But I why waste the fun in it?

I walk towards Halle and chuckle. "Hey princess…take a picture, it will last longer." I say as she stares at me, now turning flustered. Man, this is so worth it.

Halle blushes and turns her attention to a girl who is coming towards her.

Ally's POV

After my flustered moment with Austin, I felt revenge coming on.

Trish was walking towards me, and for a second I forgot all about Austin and said, "Hey Trish!"

Trish smiles and says "Hey Ally! Who is this piece of hotness with you?"

"Ally? Whose is Ally? This isn't Ally, this is Halle." Austin says. Trish looks defensive and amused and said, "Honey, I don't know what you talking about but this is Ally. Well, her name is Ally."

"Trish!" I shrieked.

"What? I am stating the truth!" she replies mocking my voice.

"Wait, you name is Ally?" Austin said.

Oh shit.

I am in trouble.

"Ummm….yes….got to go to…the ladies room! I got some lady business to attend to. You know periods…I mean…oh bloody hell! Let's go Trish!" I exclaimed flushing with embarrassment.

Trish was laughing her ass off as we got in the bathroom. I smack my forehead and all I can think is "Oh shit."

A/N: Hahaha. I think this is my favorite chapter. Shout outs to:

Guest: Aww….thank you! Such a sweetie! Here is the third chappie! Hahaha!

Kkequestrian: Awww! Thanks for reviewing! Such a doll!

1. I do not own Chuck Taylor well the company. Eh you know what I mean.

2. I do not own Starbucks!

Alright! See you guys tomorrow! Read and review!

Ashley xoxo


	4. Shocking Stuff and Chill Pills

Chapter 3: Shocking Stuff and Chill Pills

A/N: Hello! I am back! Guess what it is Turkey Day! So like a gift I am giving you as many chappies as I can! I don't think I did a proper shout out to these sweet peeps that reviewed me for this story! So shout out to: Guest, Kkequestrian, Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally, and these 4 peeps that followed my story: AllyCatt14, Marytheonly, katielovesyoutoo, lazyX1000, and Kkequestrian (again! Thanks!) So thank for your love and support! Okay I will shut up…after the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

Austin's POV

I was blushing madly and kind of _betrayed_ that Ally lied to me about her name. As I looked at her petite figure ran inside of the school.

I saw Dez, my best friend walk towards me. "Hey man, what's up?" I said.

"Nothin' much…just waiting for you to come on so we won't be late for class." He replied.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and said, "I'll catch up later, okay." Dez nodded his head and stalked off, running in the school.

I walked towards the school and sat on the entrance steps and took out a cigarette. I lit it up and took a smoke. I was stressed and kind of annoyed so this helps whenever.

All I could think about was Ally and how she kissed me on the lips…

"Hey there, Austin." a voice said.

Ally's POV

I left Trish in the bathroom –who was still laughing her butt off- and walked confidently in the hallway. I winked at every guy and giggled when they swoon at my feet.

I didn't care how cheerleaders give me deathly stares. I just shot them a middle finger and say "Bitches." Everybody respects me. This is how it is.

I stop dead in my tracks when I saw Austin smoking outside on the school steps. Instantly I felt guilty that I lied about my name.

I went outside not caring if I skipped class.

"Hey there, Austin…" I said.

He whipped around with his cigarette in his hand and he narrowed his eyes to slits.

I smirked and sat down next to him. "What do want?" he asked coldly. I stared at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Hmm? What was that, I didn't hear you." He replied.

I gritted my teeth and said, "I am sorry."

"Hmmm…I don't think I got that Ally."

Okay he was really ticking me off. I grabbed his cigarette and shrieked, "I am fucking sorry! Damn!"

Austin looked at me and smirked, laughing. "Aw, don't be a spoil sport Princess. I was just messing with you."

I turn my back at him not caring what he has to say. I felt his hands around my waist. He tugs me so I can eventually lie on his chest.

When I did lie on his chest, he starts cooing and whispering soothing words in my ear.

I calm down…resting on his muscular chest hearing his steady heartbeat. I look up at him. He looks at me. He and I start leaning down and…..

A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think they are gonna do hmm….I am working on the next chappie as we speak! This is hard work. Tune in! Read and review!

Ashley xoxo


	5. Flirts and Teasers

Chapter 5: Flirts and Teasers

Ally's POV

I felt my voice hitch and I knew this kiss couldn't happen now. I smirk and turn my face as he leans down to kiss me. He kisses my cheek instead and pouts.

"Aw! Ally! Stop it! You got to kiss me and I didn't!" he whines. I roll my eyes and smile, punching his arm playfully.

"Drama queen!" I exclaimed getting out of his lap. He rolls his eyes and says, "Wanna skip school?" I think about it and nod agreeably. He takes out his keys for his motorcycle and when he walks by me, he smacks my butt.

I squealed and glared at him. He looked back and winks. Oh, it's on. When I got on his motorcycle, I kiss his neck, sucking on it gently.

I hear his voice squeak and he turns red. I chuckle lightly, as I release from kissing his neck.

He starts the motorcycle, driving to his house.

Austin's POV

Damn this girl is good. I can get her back! Just watch.

"So Ally…" I said. Ally looks at me when we both walk to the doorstep of my house.

"What?" she asked. I open my door quickly and shut her out. "Austin!" she shrieked. Man, talk about queen of bitchiness.

"What's the magic word?!" I yelled back. There was silence on the other side. I opened the door slowly to see what Ally is doing. I saw her grin wickedly and she tackled me, making us both land on the ground.

"Please?" Ally said, laughing at me. I growled, standing up dusting my shirt. "Polite much?" I said, making Ally stop giggling and narrow her eyes at me.

She gets up, and walks towards my door to get out.

I had no idea what overcame me, I rushed to the door blocking her exit, making her stop at her tracks.

"Move it." She said stonily. Ah a feisty _and _bitchy, I like it. "I said move it." she said even colder than before. Fine! Be like that. I shifted a bit freeing her exit between herself and the door. As she exited I felt lonely.

Ally's POV

What a jerk! As I walk home, I think about Austin and his ego. It is like I am the bitchy one! I am a rebel, not a self-ego jerk like he is.

When I reached my house, I saw my dad and mom siting on the couch angry. I roll my eyes and walk past them. "Allison! Stop right there!" my mother said.

I don't look back and walk upstairs not caring what my parents have to say. "You know what? I don't care if I drink, smoke, or go clubbing! I have a life and I know what _I_ want to do with my life! Damn! Just fucking leave alone!" I shrieked at my parents and slammed my door shut, breathing raggedly.

That night, I took a shower, and got ready for another night at the club.

I wore a red strapless mini-dress and some silver 4 inch heels. I wore some red lipstick and I blew dried my hair making it glossy than ever. I took my purse and stuffed it with money.

I jumped out the window and waited for Trish or Austin hopefully, to take me to my destination.

Austin's POV

I look in the mirror as I got ready to go to the club. I smiled, but it turned into a frown. I could tell I was still thinking of Ally's behavior and how she is so mean…and…

The kiss…

I know it is weird just thinking on one girl, but this girl, she makes me go crazy. She challenges me…she's different.

I went downstairs and told my mom I was going to Dez's house. She fell for my lie and shooed me out the door. I feel guilty lying to my mother, but I am a bad boy and that is what naughty boys do.

I grabbed my motorcycle keys and drove off to the club, away from somewhere called home.

A/N: Yeah so we learn Austin is the bad boy with a soft heart and Ally with a cold heart. Hrmmm….pretty messed up. Okay guys soon I am going to eat and then I am gonna work on the next chappie! Tune in and read review and follow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Ashley xoxo


	6. Doomsday and Realizations

Chapter 6: Doomsday and Realizations

A/N: Okay here is chapter 6! Make sure you review or maybe even favorite this story! It is pretty good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV

I sighed when I realized when Trish wasn't coming again, when Austin's motorcycle came and stopped at my place.

He took off his helmet and looked at me. "Hey Princess…" he said. I stared at the ground giving him a cold shoulder. He snorts and says, "Darling, I can awake your parents to see you here about to go to a club with a total stranger….or if you want, you can find my off switch…" and winks at me.

"I'd rather die in hell Austin, than to kiss you." I sneered wiping that smile to an annoyed facial expression.

"Alright you asked for it…" Austin replied, making the motor of his motorcycle so loud that it almost made me deaf.

Things happened in a blur, my father came out yelling at me, slurring his words, my mother crying, Austin driving his motorcycle away laughing like a drunk ass, gunshots, pain, and me falling down on the ground from all the commotion.

The next morning I wake up, my mind cloudy with thoughts on what happened last night; I find myself in a hospital bed. My head hurts with so much pain, I cry in agony.

Nurses come in my hospital room and I whimper with pain and fear. They give me painkillers, and I blackened out.

A/N: Uh OH! Something happened to Ally! What you think will happen? Hint: Ally's dad is a drunken person….so who injured her with a gun?

Ashley xoxo


	7. Injuries and Battlefields

Chapter 7: Injuries and Battlefields

A/N: Hello! I am back! Just read and review! Your support is all I need! 333

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Big whoop.

Austin's POV

I laughed my way home and parked my motorcycle at my house. Though it was saddening to see Ally shot in the head by her drunken father, it was hilarious how I mistreated her in the neighborhood.

When I got in my P.J.s and slipped into bed, I fell asleep in terror. I had a nightmare which caused me to wake up in the morning drenched in cold sweat and my hair plastered everywhere.

"Austin, sweetie, are you okay?" my mom asked me. I nodded and gave her my most convincing smile, as she walked at the door.

After the door shut, I recalled my nightmare.

*nightmare*

_Ally was in a hospital bed pale and sweat covered her face._

_The Ally's hospital room door opened and someone with a mask entered._

_He took out a knife and stuck it in her throat. Ally's eyes rolled back and she was dead._

*End of Nightmare*

I took a shower and got dressed and jumped out my bedroom window. I rode my motorcycle to the flower shop first and then Ally's house.

After I got the flowers, I was at Ally's house knocking on the door. The door opened and I saw her forlorn mother at the door. She looked terrible, with her puffy eyes to blotches of dried tears everywhere.

She sniffed and asked me what I wanted. I told her I wanted to know which hospital Ally is in. She gave me the address and whispered in my ear, "Be good to Ally, dear."

I blushed and told her I wasn't dating Ally. She just chuckles and shoos me out to see Ally at the hospital.

I jogged to my motorcycle and drove off.

Ally's POV

All I could think of was the bullet that was in my head. I felt angry to the person that did this and wanted to punch the hell out of him. Or even have a catfight.

I couldn't walk in 3 days and I didn't want to talk to anyone. That is until Austin came in.

I gave him a cold stare as he entered and he had a _whole_ lot of damn questions to answer.

There was only one way of getting it out of him.

Teasing him.

A/N: Ooooo! Ally has gone bad bad to bad bad bad!

Well this is probably my last chappie for today. If not I will post another one.

What do you think Ally is going to ask? It is pretty obvi. And Ausstin was a bit of a jerk to her. But Ally on the other hand...where do I even start! Anyways tune in today or tomarrow. I am never going anywhere...yet! Love you guys! 333 And time for me to shut up.

Ashley xoxo


	8. Relief and Interviews

Chapter 8: Relief and Interviews

A/N: Okay to clear things up on chapter 6, on the shooting: Ally was shot by her father, who was drunk, and got shot in the head. Austin was laughing from the commotion he caused in the neighborhood. Sorry about that. Shout out time! Okay I give a shout out to: Mandymay123 (sorry I didn't do it earlier!), Jackil0ver, and Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally! Okay so are cool? PM me so I can solve your problemos. Thanks! Oh and if you are a guest…um review me then so I can get to your issue? Alright…this is the time you guys been waiting for after the disclaimer. Remember! This is a M-rated movie! So do not blame me for thing you see. You have been warned….heheh. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally! We all know that…

Austin's POV

When I walked in Ally's hospital room, she gave me a cold stare. I felt my stomach churn and the temperature of the room felt 10 degrees colder.

Ally was on the hospital bed, and her head was okay. She stood up and walked towards me. "H-hey Ally." I stuttered. She kept on coming to me.

I had a seriously bad and good feeling in my stomach about this. My head is like "_Run!_", but thanks to my teenage hormones, they are stay put, curious what Ally is doing.

I back up to the point I slammed the door shut. "Aw! Austin…don't be a spoil sport." Ally said seductively making the temperature in the room go 10 degrees hotter.

I gulped as Ally licked her lips inched close to my face. I felt her hot breath on my neck, which totally turns me on. Her fingers danced down to my arm making me groan softly. She has no idea what she does to me.

"You know Austin, if you tell me what happened to my head…I won't treat you like this." she whispers huskily in my ear.

"Okay…" I managed to breathe out. She smirks and backs away from me letting her curvy body sway side to side.

Even in a hospital gown this girl is hot. But I am not going to let her go this easily. I will get her back…somehow.

I got a chair and sat down and told the story to Ally.

Ally's POV

I breathe out raggedly after Austin told me what happen to end me up in a hospital.

Apparently, my father was drunk that night, and shot me in the head with a gun when he heard Austin's motorcycle engine echo in the neighborhood.

That would explain the sound of gunshots and my father's slurred words echoing in my ears.

I looked at him after the story, and he just shrugs like it never even happened.

I looked out the window in the room and stare outside and wonder what I am going to do.

Austin's POV

I felt bad for Ally; I really did, though she can be so annoyingly bitchy, she needs someone to comfort her.

I sat next to her near the hospital bed and pulled her into a hug. I felt her body tense, but she melted into the hug.

From minutes, it felt like hours, as Ally and I hug. She cries and I whisper cooing and soothing messages in her ear.

Soon my shirt was soaked with Ally's tears. I took off my shirt and Ally's mouth dropped as she saw my body.

"Like what you see, Princess?" I said teasing her.

She blushes madly, which I found cute, and replies, "Hell yeah…"

She traces her finger on my abs making shivers go down my spine.

Damn…does this girl _know_ what she does to me?

Ally's POV

I couldn't help it, but I kept on looking at Austin's toned body. It was so _tan_, so muscular, so…._amazing. _

Austin had to go and I was released the next day. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my father _or_ mother, so I ran away.

I ran away from my mom, dad, and house that I lived in. There was no use living there if I was going to see a broken hearted mother and a drunken father, who I think is now violent.

I stopped in front of Trish's house, knocking on the door and waiting for her to open it.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Trish asked as soon as she opened the door.

I rushed inside, waiting for her to come and to tell what happened to me.

A/N: Last chappie for tonight! Gosh I am SO tired. I might not update tomarrow. But probably Saturday. Happy Thanksgiving or Hello Friday or goodnight or good morning! Read and Review!

Ashley xoxo


	9. Tiredness and Yellers

**Chapter 9: Tiredness and Yellers**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait is over. Okay…special shout outs to: Guest, dancerbisona576823,Mandymay123, WriteAllAboutIt, and .7. Thanks you for your love and support! You guys are so sweet and caring! This message also goes out to the people that had full support on my back. I love you guys! Okay…to the story….after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

I sat down on the couch when Trish closed the door.

"Ally…what happened? You haven't been in school in days and people have been worried." Trish asked.

I burst into tears, telling the story of my misery.

When I was finished with my story telling, Trish handed me a tissue and I wiped my tears.

"I just cannot believe it Trish; he shot me…in the head! I know I did some bad stuff, but was that really necessary?" I told Trish as she shook her head saying, "Go home Ally, go figure yourself out."

I stared at her as if she was crazy. She _was_ supposed to be supporting me, right?

"But…Austin! He such an ass! I wished I never met him!" I said frustrated, to Trish as she shook her head again as if it was some joke.

"Ally…forgive Austin for being an ass. Right now, I think _you are_ being the ass." Trish replied, throwing her hands in the air.

I stood up, my face flushing with anger, and walk out of Trish's house.

How dare she insult me like that! How am _I _the ass?!

I walk so fast, that I didn't even notice I bumped into someone. Angry, I shove the person aside and grabbed my wrist.

"Bitch, leave me alone!" I screamed and the person cupped my face and kissed me.

Shocked and pissed I abruptly bit his lip, hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You son of a bitch!" I said, slapping him.

Grinning like an idiot when he looked up at me, it was Austin.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, his words slurred, "Got that kiss…Princess."

Turning red and pissed, I shrieked and turned away from him, running to a club.

The club was crowded and the music was booming. I walked in the club, my head high.

**Austin POV**

I looked after Ally, who was pissed after I kissed her. Damn she looks so cute when she is irritated. Laughing, I followed her into a club that I have already been to…and gotten drunk too.

She walked in the club with her head high shaking that body of hers, flirting with every guy.

I felt myself flush red and I ball my fists.

That girl is _my_ territory.

No one gets her, but _me_.

If she only knew.

**Ally's POV**

I started dancing with a random guy, my butt rubbing on his body.

"So what's your name?" he whispers huskily in my ear.

I smiled and said, "Ally…what's yours?"

"Dallas. You're sexy, you know that?" he replies making my heart flutter.

I must have been intoxicated with several shots of vodka, because I rubbed his groin, making him groan.

I giggled knowing I must of made him rock hard, because of the bulge in his pants.

"Come on…let me take you to my place…" Dallas said.

I nodded walking out of the club with him and ending up in his car to his place.

Oh hell…did I know what I got myself into.

The answer is, no.

**A/N: Whooo! That is chappie 9 I think? Ah! I have no idea…read and REVIEW!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	10. Tensions and Fights

Chapter 10: Tensions and Fights

A/N: Hmm…today is Sat. and I am feeling awfully lazy and I was playing _Just Dance 4._ Which was totally hard…there was One Direction to. Gosh that song almost chopped my arms off. Has anyone watched _Rise of the Guardians_? If you had, that Boogeyman's voice was to…sexy to be an evil guy…just sayin'…and Jack Frost…wow…he is damn…cute. And Santa was too much of a butt kicking agent to _even_ be Santa. And who can forget Sandman?! He is SO sweet giving sweet dreams to everyone! Besides that the movie was SO good I almost cried at the ending. I am SO weird… Anyways I have bad taste so…onwards with the story…after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the awesome movie, _Rise of the Guardians and_ _Just Dance 4._

Austin's POV

When I saw Ally go out with this guy to do some _things_, I totally flipped.

Can't Ally see this guy was going to have sex with her?

Of course not, she had to be drunk.

Still drunk, I staggered to my motorcycle, going to follow Ally and that guy.

Ally's POV

Dallas helped me out of the car when we got to his house. His house was big and none of his parents were home, when we got inside.

We walked upstairs and the next thing I knew I was making out with him on his bed.

We soon got carried away by lust and he removed my dress, leaving me in my bra and undies.

Austin's POV

When I saw Ally and the guy walk inside his house, I hid in the bushes with my motorcycle hidden away.

I knew I had not that much time left before Ally will get hurt or something like that; I didn't want that to her.

I had to do something to change all that.

So I did: I rang the doorbell.

Ally's POV

Just in the middle of what we were doing, the doorbell rang.

Dallas whines and I giggle and told him to open the door to see who it is, my words slurred.

Austin's POV

When the door opened, I punched the guy who opened it.

He fell down, now looking unconscious with blood dripping down his jaw line.

Knowing Ally was upstairs, I ran up to see Ally on the bed naked. My jaw dropped at the sudden sight.

She met my eyes and giggled. "Hi Austin!" she said. She was obviously still drunk as she staggered my way.

I grabbed her and her dress and carried her downstairs.

Running out of the house, I left my motorcycle and ran towards my house, which wasn't that far away. Opening my front door, I burst through setting Ally on the couch.

Sighing as I close my door, I looked at Ally who was still naked.

Nasty images stared playing in my mind when I started thinking about her. Shaking my head, I took her dress and slipped it on her.

"Much better…" I mumbled, kissing her forehead as she slept peacefully.

I went upstairs to go to bed and fell in deep slumber.

Ally's POV

I woke up in a totally different environment.

The house was peaceful and it was decorated nicely.

"Dang, my head…" I muttered as my head was pounding painfully.

_How did I end up in here? Whose house is this?_ I thought as I got up to explore the house for aspirins.

"Hi sweetie, how did you sleep? I saw you knocked out quite a bit there. Are you okay?" a woman said behind me.

My facial expression must have been scared because the woman says, "Whoops! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself like Austin asked. My name is Mimi, Mimi Moon. I am Austin's mom."

It took me the courage to break from my shyness and say hello.

"Uh…hi, Mrs. Moon thanks for your hospitality. I really enjoyed sleeping here. My name is Ally, Ally Dawson. By the way do you have any aspirin? My head really hurts." I said.

"Sure thing honey, you stay here while I get it for you." Mrs. Moon said and walked off.

Behind me someone chuckled. I turned around and immediately my expression turned sour. It had to be Austin.

"What do you want, Moon?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, Dawson…just a kiss…or a blowjob." He replied, giving me his signature smirk.

Disgusted, I walked away from him. Annoyingly, he follows me.

I decided to have a little game with this.

I walked faster, ending up hiding in a bathroom. I locked the door.

"Ally, I know you are in there." Austin said on the other side of the bathroom door.

I unlocked the bathroom door, and burst out of the room.

Not looking behind, I run into another room.

Curious, I looked inside the room and found it childishly decorated.

On a shelf there was a lined up collection of stuffed animals.

Behind me I heard the door shut and the click, meaning it was locked.

I turned around to see Austin, breathing heavily.

He walked towards me, to the point he was so close I felt his hot breath trickling down my neck.

I looked in his eyes and they were clouded with lust.

"Ally…" he said.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked and I shook my head no and bit my lip.

I started backing away until my back hits the door.

Austin follows, pressing his body on me. He leans in and starts kissing me passionately, gently sucking on my bottom lip.

He moves to my jaw line, trailing kisses down until he kisses my neck.

When kissed my neck, he found my sweet spot, sucking on it repeatedly.

I groan and gasp in pleasure, and I felt him smirk.

_This has to stop_ I thought and I sneakily put my hand on the door handle, unlocked it, and opened the door, making us both fall to the ground.

"What the-what are you kids doing?!" Mrs. Moon exclaimed.

"Um…"

"Erm…"

Shit.

A/N: And that is chappie 10! Remember this is an M-rated story. Don't say I didn't warn you….hehehe…;)

Read and Review

Ashley xoxo


	11. Embarrassments and Pictures

**Chapter 11: Embarrassments and Pictures**

**A/N: Okay guys…I have bad news…after the disclamer and chappie. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

After my public embarrassment with Mrs. Moon, the tension in the house cooled down.

This was nice, because Austin kept his distance from me, even though I really wanted him to be with me…his pestering and teasing does keep me busy.

But that doesn't change anything, right?

I mean there is no absolute way I can be in love with Austin Moon.

Even though his face looks sexy, in a bad boy way. Then his messy mop of blond hair flops the right way…

I didn't notice I was staring at Austin, who was sitting on the couch sleeping, listening to his iPod.

_Stop it Ally! _I said mentally in my brain and smack myself mentally in the head.

"Ally!" Mrs. Moon cried. Running upstairs, I found Mrs. Moon in her room holding a package.

"Yes, Mrs. Moon?" I asked, curious what she wanted out of me.

"Oh dear, call me Mimi!" she said.

I nodded and said, "You wanted something?"

"Oh! Oh yes…" she said clearing her throat. "I have noticed the way you have acted with my son…"

I opened my mouth to say we weren't dating and never will for my disliking, but she held a hand up and continued talking.

"And I hope this will become a great usage to you in the future." she said, looking at me smiling as she gives me the package.

I opened it and I found a pack of condoms inside. Oh. My. Gosh. My face turned red, and Mrs. Moon said, "I also have a bunch of birth of control pills too…"

She gets up to give me a case of birth control pills that can last a milestone.

My face turned beet red, almost making me faint or most likely puke at the sight of me and Austin having sex.

"Um…t-thank y-you Mrs. Moon for this…I certainly must be getting home…" I stuttered.

"No dear, stay for dinner!" Mrs. Moon says brightly.

"Um…I have to…BABYSIT!" I blurted, even though I really didn't babysit _any_ kids.

Mrs. Moon's face fell and I felt instantly guilty.

"Goodbye…Mrs. Moon, and again thanks for the gifts…" I said, my voice wavering, knowing I have to go home, or my mom and dad will worry.

"No problem dear…" Mimi said, bringing me into a hug.

I jogged downstairs to see Austin awake, stretching. Sadly for me, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his tone body was catching my attention.

I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. Austin took this as advantage and said, "Hey Princess…like what you see? You know you want it…" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and winks.

He looks at my bags filled with the 'gifts' Mimi gave me and gave me a questioning eye.

"None of your business…" I muttered and kept on walking to the door to get out.

He grabs my bag and looked inside. His face turned beet red and smacked his forehead.

I really wanted to laugh, but I took this as _my_ advantage. I took a condom out of the bag and wiggled it in front of his face.

Kissing his cheek, I whispered, "We can go try these out…" and his eyes widened.

I wanted laugh so bad, but I knew I had to wait. I rubbed his crotch and it immediately turned rock hard. He groaned and I made sure I moved my hips when I went up the stairs.

I looked back and I pointed a finger and wiggled it back and forth as a signal for him to come here.

His mouth dropped with shock and then he recovered by licking his lips and I felt turned on.

I walked in his room and I noticed Mimi was asleep on the way to his room.

I stood and before I knew it the door was shut and locked.

Austin looked at me and said, "There is no way of you getting out of here until you give me what I want, Princess."

"And what's that?" I asked innocently biting my lip.

He looks at me and he leans in kissing me passionately, but then it got carried away by lust.

He trails his kisses down my jawline to my sweet spot on my neck, sucking on it gently.

I moaned and his arms moved to the zipper of my dress and he zipped it down, now leaving me in my bra and undies.

I unclasp my bra and take it off and Austin takes off my undies.

"Whoa…" Austin breathes out checking my body up and down.

I giggle and said, "Like what you see?"

He nods and strokes my breasts. They turn hard and I felt myself get wet.

Austin sets me on my bed and cups a breast and sucks on it. I moan, feeling myself blossom with pleasure.

He does the same with the next one and moan again, now a little louder.

Austin smirks and rubs my thighs. He takes a finger and inserts it into my hole, exploring the insides. I gasp and he inserts another finger.

I felt my stomach coil and Austin pumps his finger faster and faster. I arched my back on the bed as Austin smirk at me after I had my orgasm.

I put back my clothes and I was still dazed of what just happened.

Then I realized something.

I changed everything between me and Austin.

There was no going back.

Unless I fight.

A/N: Remember I warned you about this M-rated story. Oh yeah my bad news is: I might not update for a week because of this stupid science project. Maybe on Friday I will update no promises though.

KIT (keep in touch)

Ashley xoxo


	12. Say Halleluiah and Die Slowly

Chapter 12: Say Halleluiah and Die Slowly

A/N: Don't judge the chappie's title. I'm weird so I'm beast like that. Anyways I am secretly doing this….shhh don't tell.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin and Ally.

Austin's POV

When Ally walked out of the room, I swear the room was cold and bare. My stomach was feeling queasy and I my heart feel like it ran a marathon. I ran my hands through my hair, muttering, "Ally…"

I was going crazy for sure. Little did I notice the realization hitting me in the face.

I was in love with Ally Dawson.

"NO!" I shrieked. My mind was running. I couldn't be in love with Ally, right? I mean Ally is all…ew and I am like king of hotness.

All though…her innocent, big brown eyes, makes me melt and that lip…damn, when she bites that lip she locks…_sexy_.

I was in shock when I recalled my thoughts.

I don't know if this was love, destiny, or maybe even fate, because I couldn't get Ally out of my mind.

I was going crazy.

Ally's POV

I ran out of the Moon's house walking to my house. I was thinking about my past childhood…before I lost the "Nerdy, Ally Dawson" title and my love for songs.

_Songs…_ I thought and remembered my old songbook. I haven't written in it for years. I picked up my pace to my house, to check out my old life, before I became…

Rude.

A smoking asshole and most importantly…

A bitch.

I knew I had to change. To come clean with my use of drugs and to have a _slightly_ better life; I am tired of the life I have now; it's time to say bye-bye to smoking and hello to new Ally.

I got to my house and knocked the door. My mother opened it.

I almost chocked with tears when I saw her. She had red and puffy cheeks, dried tears running down, dirty and unkempt hair, bruises everywhere as if someone injured or hurt her, and dark circles under her eyes.

"Mom…" I whispered shakily. My mother looked at me with a small smile and she said, "Welcome home…"

Her voice sounded small and fragile. I enveloped her in a hug and she started shaking and crying.

I started crying too, looking at her every second. She started coughing, and I patted her back drying my tears.

A second later, the sound of a slurred man's voice echoed in the house.

"Penny," it said. "who is that? It better not be Allyson…that girl…"

The man's voice was my father, when he came at the doorstep. He looked at me, eyes bloodshot and shirt opened.

He slapped my mother across the cheek.

My mother started crying violently, screaming out words like, "Get away from me!" and "Sick man!" at my father.

My father not caring what she says, smashes a bottle of beer that was empty, on her hear, leaving her unconscious on the floor.

I stamped my foot, screaming at my father a lot of insults in his way.

He turned towards me, looking at me with those bloodshot eyes and takes a glass and smashes it across my face.

I scream in pain and fell to the floor. He punches me and kicks me in the stomach.

My vision starts blackening out and I see my blood flow out of my body.

Someone picks me up and puts me somewhere.

This someone is my hero.

A/N: Whooa! Ally your father is cray cray! Oh no he DIDN'T! Hahaha!

Ashley xoxo

Doins science project…ughgughgughgughgughgh

K.I.T. (Keep in Touch;)


	13. HelloGoodbye

Chapter 13: Hello…Goodbye

A/N: Hey guys! Sneaking in another chappie. ;) You guys, this chick, The Unsung Dude4, have an amazing story called _"Rising Star, New Formations, & Destruction"_!  It's amazing. Please. For, ME! Go read it. It's great, trust me. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Was the sound I heard, I heard voices.

"Is she going to be okay?" said a familiar voice, worriedly.

_Austin…_ I thought as my head goes in a sleeping coma.

"I have no idea, Austin…she has her head pretty bad…she may not survive…" the doctor said.

_Survive…_

I hear Austin choke up with…tears…it sounded like he was crying.

"Austin…you sure you want to see her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes…I'm sure." Austin replied.

_Austin…_

Austin's POV

When I saw Ally, I cried with tears. The beautiful girl was torn and pale…but beautiful still.

_She had a rough life…_ I thought.

She was pale, almost translucent, with a glow.

She shivered, and shook, weakly opening her eyes.

She saw me and waved, her now bony arm shaking barely without life.

"Hey Austin…" she whispered, her voice raspy and fragile.

_She was so breakable…_ I thought and managed to say, "Hey Ally…"

I sucked in a breath, avoiding to cry in front of Ally, and ran out the room to get the doctor.

Ally's POV

I was disappointed to see Austin leave. My memory was hazy and I felt like I wanted to puke at the sight of myself in the mirror.

The doctor came in, as well as Austin, the sat in chairs in my hospital room; Austin sat beside me and was holding my hand.

Strangely, I didn't want to pull away. This was a moment to last a lifetime.

"Miss Dawson…I am Doctor Smith. How is your head doing?" Dr. Smith asked.

As I was about to answer, I felt Austin go alert, looking at me intensely.

"It hurts, and my memory is really hazy…I can remember a few things." I replied, and at that time, Austin tenses up.

I patted his arm reassuringly and Dr. Smith asked, "Who or what can you remember?"

"Well…I remember Austin…my mom…-my mom! How is she? Where is she? Oh and my dad?! What happened?" I say exclaiming at the fact I remembered my mother was injured too.

Austin and the doctor looked at each other worriedly.

_No…_I thought.

"NO! NO! NO! No…she can't be dead! She isn't! Right?" I shrieked trashing in the bed.

"Ally…she isn't dead…she is in a coma and we are expecting her to wake." Austin said.

My heart was beating faster and faster. For a second, I thought I was hallucinating that I wasn't breathing.

But the hallucination turned into reality when I panicked, and fainted.

"Ally! Wake up! Wake up!" Austin cried, almost to the verge of tears.

It was nighttime when I awoke from my faint. I looked around and Austin was beside me. He was whispering words, with his eyes closed, loud enough for me to hear:

"Ally…you have no idea how I feel. I may be a bad guy…but I care about you…deeply. You make me laugh sometimes, even when you are irritated with me. I wish sometimes I could just tell you those simple words…but it's hard. So I have one last gift for you…and I love you."

I was crying me eyes out and Austin opened his eyes alarmed.

"Um…Ally…you didn't hear _everything_ right?" Austin asked nervously.

"Yes…I did…but guess what?" I said with a mischievous smile.

"What…?" Austin asked while crocking an eyebrow.

I leaned in with all my strength and kissed him. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses back.

"I love you too." I whispered.

A/N: Awww! So romantic! Well I did try, so give me credit will ya! Anyways…check out the story and here is the link:

s/8172735/1/Rising-Star-New-Formations-Destruction

Love ya!

Ashley xoxo


	14. UhOh

Good News! This is not really a chappie! Ok...I have finished my Science project. As a reward...for being patient...I am gonna post a many chappies as I can. AND Sat! So tune in...and keep calm. ;D

Ashley xoxo

3


	15. Welcome Back Ally

**Chapter 15: Welcome Back Ally**

**A/N: Guess WHO?! Yes it's me dudes, guys', ladies or gents. From suffering a shitload of work from the past week…um…here's the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Nuff said. :D**

**Ally's POV**

I had a lot of things to heal before I get out of the hospital. Luckily, Austin was there to help me out. We would talk about everything. It soothes me and keeps me happy every day.

When he entered my hospital room today, he had a smile instead of his bad ass smirk he usually has.

"Hey Ally!" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I noticed something was behind his back. I crocked an eyebrow, curious what was behind his back.

"What's behind there, Moon?"

"Nothin' much…" he replied innocently.

I felt like smacking that cute face of his, but I didn't and said, "Well then, I guess I can't talk to you."

He pouts and says, "Fine…close your eyes."

I glared at him questionably and closed my eyes.

I felt him lean over and place something around my neck.

"Okay, you can open them!" he chirped. I opened my eyes, and looked down at my neck and saw the most beautiful necklace I saw.

It said: "_I love you, always"_ engraved with diamonds glittering around the heart of the necklace. (A/N: Sorry if I don't express this right, pretend as if it was your necklace. ;D)

"Wow, Austin I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, you will always know I am in your heart." He replies, kissing me on the forehead.

On cue, our perfect moment was interrupted when someone came in.

I looked at the person shooting daggers at him silently. I realized it was Dr. Smith, who was smiling waving papers at the entrance of my room.

"Ally! There is good news! Your mother has awoken from her coma!" he exclaimed happily.

My eyes filled with tears. Not the sad type, the happy ones.

Austin hugged me and I kissed his cheek. (A/N: *le sigh* I forgot to mention they are a couple now! I will mention it soon in this chappie)

"C-can I see my mother?" I asked softly. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Let me get you a wheelchair. You still have to heal your legs." He says and tells a nurse to get him a wheelchair and walks out.

"Austin…are we like…boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked, fumbling with my fingers and looking at my hospital gown.

He chuckled and he lifted my chin ever so carefully. "Ally…you know the answer to that. Oh! And I forgot to give you this…" he replies, handing me a leather bound book. It was my songbook/diary.

What the hell…?

"H-how did you-"I asked but was cut off when Dr. Smith came back with the wheelchair.

I sighed while the nurses helped me with the wheelchair.

I was going to see my mother…save my heart.

A/N: Okay…you know the routine…next chappie comin soon.

Ashley xoxo


	16. Death Spotting and Seeing

**Chapter 16: Death Spotting and Seeing**

**A/N: Publishing a new story…T rated though I think I dunno.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Bullshit, but we get it. Yeah right.**

**Ally's POV**

I was wheeled in my mother's hospital room, and I my first reaction when I saw her?

Scared as fuck.

First of all, I don't know if they did plastic surgery or anything, but my mother was…recreated into a beautiful figure.

"What did you do to my _mother_?!" I shrieked causing the nurses to look at Dr. Smith.

"Um…we may have mistakenly told you that we did plastic surgery right after she woke up from her coma 2 days ago…" Dr. Smith says sheepishly, shrugging.

I looked at my mother again. Instead of brown hair like me, she had wavy blond locks. Instead of brown eyes she got fucking _blue eyes_, (I don't have anything against blue eyed people! They have pretty eyes!) what the hell?! She was like a super model in her 20s!

Just then, Austin walked in and blew a whistle. "Who's that chick?" he asked checking her out up and down.

My jaw dropped and I wheeled over to my mom giving her a tight smile.

"Hey, mom." I said. She looks at me and smiles gently. "Hey sweetie." She replied. I choked with tears and hugged her tightly.

When I release her from the hug, she looks at Austin, who was _still_ checking her out.

Screw him.

"So Ally, is that…your boyfriend?" she asked.

I nodded, my mind filling with insults for Austin.

"He's really handsome…good choice…" my mother said giving me a wink.

I smiled widely and apparently Austin took this as a compliment and popped his collar showing off his "swag".

If you ask me, Austin is not showing any improvement on flirting with my mom, who was ignoring him.

I wheeled over to Austin, excusing myself from my mom and smacked Austin's arm.

He smiles at me, and whispers, "Jealous much, sweetheart?"

I turned red and shrieked, having a temper tantrum. Austin laughs his butt off and walks out of the room.

"Ally," my mother says. "if he was checking me out, he was trying to make you jealous."

And I thought she was oblivious.

Ashley xoxo


	17. Love Ally

**Chapter 17: Love, Ally**

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been updating my ****_other _****story "Finding You" which is AWESOME! So check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

When I wheeled out of my mother's hospital room, I was in a sour mood at Austin.

When I got inside my hospital room, I saw Austin casually sitting on the chair.

"Austin!" I shrieked.

"What? He says innocently, trying not to stifle a laugh.

"You flirt with my mother and try to get away with it?!" I shout.

"Aww…somebody was jealous!" Austin exclaimed and walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

I pout and cross my arms like a two year old.

_So not fair_ I thought.

(Line Break)

At night, the day before I was going to be released, I saw my journal on my hospital bed and grabbed it and opened it.

I turn the pages and smile looking back at the memories of my dorky self.

I turned to the point I saw a blank page with someone's writing on there.

_"Write and Smile forever Ally. –Austin"_ it said. I smile and turn to another blank page and wrote…a song.

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was in the dark**

**I was falling hard**

**With an open heart**

**I'm wide awake**

**How did I read the stars so wrong**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me**

**That everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**[Chorus]**

**Falling from cloud 9**

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight**

**(Yeah I'm) **

**Falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**

**Not losing any sleep**

**I picked up every piece**

**And landed on my feet**

**I'm wide awake**

**Need nothing to complete myself **

**Nooohoo**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I am born again**

**[ From: .net ]**

**Outta the lion's den**

**I don't have to pretend**

**And it's too late**

**The story's over now, the end**

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**I wish I knew then**

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in**

**Wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**You made it so sweet**

**Till I woke up on**

**On the concrete**

**[Chorus]**

**Falling from cloud 9**

**Crashing from the high**

**I'm letting go tonight **

**(Yeah, I'm letting go)**

**I'm falling from cloud 9**

**Thunder rumbling**

**Castles crumbling**

**I am trying to hold on**

**God knows that I tried**

**Seeing the bright side**

**But I'm not blind anymore...**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**[Chorus]**

**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**

**Crashing from the high**

**You know I'm letting go tonight**

**I'm falling from cloud 9**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake**

**I'm wide awake (1)**

I sing it softly and smile at myself.

I have been through many challenges, one of the greatest one was getting Austin Moon.

(Line Break)

The next morning I was ready to go home.

My legs and head were fully healed and I felt better than before.

Austin came to pick me up. I jump up excitedly and kiss him.

Even though he was surprised, he kissed me back.

"Hey Austin…" I murmured.

"Hey…" he whispered in my ear, sending the shivers down my spine I missed so much.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I looked around, memorizing the disaster that brought me here.

I looked at him and said, "Ready."

I walk with him, hand in hand and never looked back at the past.

**A/N: Check out my story, "Finding You"! You will love it! Review!**

**Ashley xoxo**

**(1) I do not own "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry or anything else.**


	18. No Clue

**Chapter 18: No Clue**

**A/N: Omg…only a few chapters and this story is over. Like about 5 chapters and an epilogue. Sorry, I really didn't have enough inspiration. Well I may put some more…I don't know it depends. But another story of mine is called "Finding You" so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

A few weeks later, Austin and I gotten my dad arrested and my mom and I lived together. Even Austin and I started writing songs together. Leaving my old life of sex, drugs, and clubbing I decided to refresh my life.

I stood in front of my bed and smiled. Looking at my clock I saw it was 7 o'clock, almost time for school.

I ran to my closet and picked out a floral knee-high dress and brown boots. I walked downstairs and I smelt the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

At the stove I saw my mom with her –now blonde- hair wrapped in a messy bun. (A**/N: Um…I think it was the last chapter that you should read that Ally's mom had a totally different makeover.**)

"Hey Mom," I said and smiled. "Smells really good in here, especially the bacon!"

My mom smiles and says, "Thanks Ally, hope you don't mind the guest I have here."

I look at her quizzically, until strong arms wrap around my waist. I roll my eyes and said, "Austin…"

I feel Austin smile and he whispers in my ear, "Hey Princess…miss me?"

I snort and said, "As if."

He pouts and says, "Aw…Ally don't be like that!

I laughed and said, "After school, would you like to come over to write a song?"

"Sure, and then we can put it on our website!" he says nodding eagerly, while taking a seat at the table as my mom serves us breakfast.

I laugh again as Austin eats his pancakes eagerly. I also take a seat at the table and my mom serves me my breakfast. "Thanks Mom…" I breathe and my mom winks and smiles.

"No problem Ally, besides it's been a long time since I cooked." She says and pats Austin on the head as he finished his pancakes.

After we finished eating breakfast, Austin and I said our goodbyes and set out to a hell hole called high school.

(Line Break)

Austin's POV

**_What are they going to think of Ally and me?_**

**_ Are they going to stare at us?_**

****That was all I could think when Ally and I were about to enter our school.

"Austin…" Ally whispered. "What are they going to do?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I don't know Ally, I really don't know."

Ally lightly smiled and we walked in the school.

As we walked, people murmured and whispered and pointed. They darted looks back and forth, they even laughed lightly.

I felt Ally tense up every step we go. I squeeze her hand and she relaxes with ease.

We looked at each other and we kept on walking to our class, waiting for high school years to be over.

**A/N: Well! That's a wrap for now REVIEW!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	19. Mischief and Funny Business

**Chapter 19: Mischief and Funny Business **

**A/N: All RIGHT! Here is an "interesting" scene…*wink wink*. M-Rated Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

Luckily Austin and I survived school pretty well. Besides wanting to pound people in the face because of the rumors going around, we still did well.

After school like I promised, Austin drove me home so we can write a new song.

"Hey Mom, what's…" I started but paused when I realized she wasn't here.

I looked in the kitchen and I found two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. Beside the plate of cookies was a note.

I picked up a note and it said:

**_Hey Ally,_**

**_I just went to do some grocery shopping. The cookies and milk are for you and Austin to share since you guys are going to be here for some time. Remember, no funny business!_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Mom xoxo_**

After reading the note I feel someone's hot breath trickling down my skin. I sighed deeply, and asked, "Austin would you like some cookies?"

"Ally," Austin said with mock offence. "How dare you ask such a question? Of course I would like some cookies!"

I giggled and set the cookies and milk on the table and Austin and I started eating and drinking.

(Line Break)

When we were finished with the cookies and milk we headed up stairs to my room and started writing a song.

In the end we came up with a wonderful song:

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**What we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like one, two, three**

**I'll be there and I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two**

**And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends**

**Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh**

**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**[- From: .net -]**

**Every day I will remind you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**What we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like one, two, three**

**I'll be there and I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two**

**And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends**

**Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

**You can count on me like one, two, three**

**I'll be there and I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like four, three, two**

**And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends**

**Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh**

** You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

At the end of the song, Austin and I share a smile on my bed and wonder in each other's eyes. We inch closer to each other faces and our lips met.

Austin's hand moves to my thigh and he rubbed it slowly making me shudder with excitement.

He bit my lip making me groan softly. He moves to nibbling my ear lobe, before whispering, "You've never lost that bad girl image. You've been a bad girl, just looking sexy."

I felt the shivers in my spine moving up and down.

Austin kisses my neck, sending my neck tingles.

I can feel him dominating me, as he undresses me. Soon I was fully naked in front of him and I can see a bulge in his pants.

"Like what you see?" I asked smirking at him.

"Will this answer your question?" he asked and the kisses me, and then licks and suck each nipple.

I groan making him smirk seductively. I start to unbutton his shirt and pants.

When he was fully undressed, his throbbing member was showing.

I crawl to his side and started licking, squeezing, and sucking his penis.

He groans and I started bobbing my head up and down his member and Austin's hand entangles in my hair.

He groans loudly and spurts in my mouth leaving me to slurp up his mess.

"Mmm…" I said, looking at him seductively. "Delicious."

He looks at me back, with his own lust filled eyes and kissed me.

His finger plunged in my wet hole and said, "Somebody has been wet…"

I roll my eye but squeak in pleasure when Austin enters two fingers in my hole.

I moan and roll my eyes back when Austin's tongue enters and licks up and down my hole.

I felt myself spiral out of control when I screamed and had my orgasm.

At the end of my orgasm, I was breathing raggedly and Austin lined up with my hole and entered swiftly.

We were carried away by lust, before I screamed out his name.

Soon I heard the front door open downstairs.

"Ally…" my mom called.

Austin and I's eyes widened and we started to put back on our clothing.

"Ally!" my mom called again, now sounding annoyed.

Austin pulled me into a quick kissed and jumped out my window.

"Bye…" we both whispered.

I sat down quickly on the soft carpet and opened a book, pretending to read.

I heard my bedroom door open and I looked up.

"Oh hey mom!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Ally, how was school?" my mom asked.

"Good." I replied.

She smiled and then frowns.

"I swore I heard some screaming and groaning here." She says.

Oh my gosh.

"What do you mean?" I said trying not to show nervousness.

"Well, outside, I head some high pitch screaming. Did you hear anything?" she asked, looking at me intensely.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

She looks at me suspiciously before walking out.

After she walked out, I giggled, remembering what happened before.

Austin is right about one thing.

I have been a bad girl.

**A/N: Well it does say it is a M-rated story.**

**Ash-lay xoxo**


	20. Baddies ad Goodies

**Chapter 20: Baddies and Goodies**

**A/N: Hello again my peeps! Sorry for leaving you guys! I was having a serious Writer's Block! So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

After a while, Austin and I settled in high school, and the rumors stopped.

As we walked out on a sunny Saturday morning, Austin and I walk hand in hand to the park.

As our senior year was winding up to an end, I was thinking about college and moving out.

"Ally," Austin said. "Do you want to go to college?"

I think about it for a second, and replied with, "Yes, I mean, I kind of do…"

Austin nods and we keep on walking in a comfortable silence.

"What if I told you I want to be a singer?" he asked.

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You want to be a _singer_?" I ask with shock.

Austin nods vigorously before saying, "Yeah, and I want you to help me write the songs! I read your journal and you are really good."

I looked at the ground, thinking about my future, and my want to go to Juilliard.

(A/N: I want to go there to the point it sucks. But my clarinet is paid by rent so…UGHGUGH! Sorry…mental note.)

"I don't know Austin…it's really not my dream…" I said timidly.

Austin takes my hand and says, "Just promise me that you will write a song for me, ok?"

I broke away from him, tears filling up in my eyes.

"You want me to write a song, and then leave me here?!" I exploded. "What about college? How about your future to become…_something_ or someone important?"

Austin sighs and runs a hand in his golden locks. "But this is my future Ally. I really want to be singer. That's why you need to come with me." he says.

Tears stream down my eyes, and I looked away.

"No…I won't go…but I will write you a song." And once that was said, I ran away confused and broken.

*Line Break*

I was in the practice room sitting on the piano, staring at the ivory keys.

I had just finished writing the song for Austin. I picked up my phone and I found out I had 5 missed calls and 6 new messages.

I went through the text messages first before I went to voicemail.

I opened the first message:

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Austin_**

**_Ally, please be reasonable about this. Singing is my life and soul. _**

No Austin, I will not be reasonable.

I opened the second message:

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Austin_**

**_Ally, come on, and please just think about coming with me. I love you too much to leave you._**

I love you too Austin, but I want to go to Juilliard, that's my future.

Third message:

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Trish_**

**_Where have you been girlfriend?! R u up for a girls night out tonight? I'm making popcorn!_**

Hell yes! I thought and texted her a quick yes and move on to the fourth message:

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Austin_**

**_Since I know you not going to reply, I am coming to your house instead._**

I looked at the time this text was sent. It was sent at around 4: 45 P.M. He should be here by…now.

Right then, Austin busted through the practice room with a worried expression.

He looks at me and says, "Whoa…you like crap!"

I shoot him a glare and he puts his hands up in surrender.

I couldn't blame him. I do look like shit. My eyes were puffy from the continuous tears seeping through my eyes.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked.

"Well the fact my boyfriend wants to be a singer, and take me with him as if my future doesn't even matter makes me feel just peachy!" I said sarcastically.

Austin frowns and says, "Nice ways of making me feel so guilty, Ally."

"Any day." I said.

"So do you have the song?" Austin asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave him the papers for the song.

He started to play the piano and sang:

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you (1)

When the song ended I sobbed and Austin pulled me into a hug but I pushed away.

"Ally…" he started.

"No! You're going to leave me, and forget about me, and everything! I really love you Austin!" I blubbered like a two year old.

Austin sighed. "But I really want to do this. It's my everlasting dream."

I nodded and said, "I understand, I shouldn't be pulling you away from your dream…I mean if you want to do it…do it."

I wiped my tears and smiled softly at him. I watched Austin's sober face turn into a genuine smile. He hugged me tightly and then released after a protested I needed to breathe.

He laughed and said, "Sorry Ally. Are you _sure_ you are okay?"

"Yep!" I lie, my heart shattered into pieces as the one I love is moving away from me.

"Alright then, I will sing this and post it over YouTube." He says gleefully.

I smiled as hard as I could but it wavered a bit but Austin didn't notice.

"Thanks again Ally, I love you." He says and walks out of the practice room after giving me a kiss on the lips.

When he left, I held the necklace that he gave me and looked at it with love.

I will cherish it forever.

I felt like crying again.

I wonder if Trish is still up for that girls night.

I really need one.

**A/N: if you started sobbing, I feel you. Review! (1) I don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	21. Eventually Someday

**Chapter 21: Eventually…Someday **

**A/N: Okay since this story was "quite" a success I am making a poll if we should have a squeal. But here's a catch. I must have enough reviews before this EPIC story is over. So check out my other story "Finding You" it is pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

After a few days passed, I felt emotionally depressed.

I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I did way sob away my sorrows.

I woke up this morning with dried tears on my face.

I walked to my bathroom and washed my face and took a shower.

Too depressed, I put on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee and combed my hair.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom enjoying a cup of coffee. "Hey mom…" I mumbled.

My mom put down her cup of coffee and looked up to meet my eyes.

Her eyes widen at the sight of my face.

"Ally…what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing." I said to the verge of tears, as I think of Austin leaving me.

My mom sighed and said, "You are not going to school. Spill, everything, right now." She said sternly.

I took a seat at the table and told my mom about Austin and everything.

(Line Break)

When I was done telling my story, I was sobbing to the extreme.

"Honey…if this Austin's dream, then let him do it. If you really love someone dearly, let them free." My mom said and gave me a soft smile.

I slowly calm down and nod. "O-okay, mom, thanks." I said.

"Good then. I need you to see Austin or I am sending you to a therapist. Okay?" she said nudging me out of the house.

I laughed weakly and walked to Austin's house.

When I reached there I knocked on the door.

The door opened, with Mimi at the door.

"Hi there Ally! Are you looking for Austin? Of course you are! He is upstairs celebrating his success on his music video." She said cheerily, too cheerily.

I enter the house and walked upstairs and opened the door to Austin's room.

In his room were Trish and a tall red head that were apparently making out.

Trying to keep my puke in my throat and saw Austin at his computer, jaw open.

"Hey Austin…" I mumbled.

Austin looked up from his computer screen and smiled broadly.

"Ally! Look! I am an overnight sensation! Thanks with a little help with you and Dez, the red head over there making out with your friend, Trish. But anyways, thank you Ally! Oh did I mention I had a deal record with Starr Records?!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

I gave him a weak smile and hugged him whispering in his ear, "When are you going?"

"In the next 2 days. I will miss you so much." He says, voice wavering.

The lump in my throat was forming and tears were filling in my eyes.

"I will miss you so much." I said choking on my tears that were now flowing down my eyes.

Austin starts to cry too and soon I noticed Trish and Dez were not here in Austin room anymore.

We release from our hug and looked at each other.

Our lips clash together into a hungry kiss.

It soon turned passionate and I break off with a smile.

"Will you at least make it to our senior graduation tomorrow?" I asked smiling hopefully.

"Duh, I will be right there! I am also graduating too!" he replies rolling his eyes.

I giggle and he presses his forehead on mine and our breath were tickling each other's neck and our nose touching.

It wasn't long when we soon kiss and turn it into something more.

**A/N: We are almost done with this! Savor it!**

**Ashley**

REVIEW! POLL WILL BE SOON BE ON!


	22. Seniors Unite

**Chapter 22: Seniors Unite**

**A/N: Whoa…as much as I love you guys, I think this story is going to turn into a squeal…lemme just think of a plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin's POV**

If there was one word to describe my senior graduation, it would be drastically depressing. Especially for Ally; she was sobbing like hell and it took only 5 seconds for me to cry, then Trish, and then finally Dez.

While crying, I looked at Dez. "W-why are you crying?" I asked him.

He just kept on sobbing and I looked up at our principal who was announcing the people to come up for their diplomas. Right now he was in the letter 'D'. That means Ally is soon up.

"Cassidy Davis." Our principal said and a blond girl went up on the stage, smiling broadly as the crowd cheered.

I rolled my eyes and continued trying to comfort Ally.

"Ally Dawson." The principal said and the crowd went silent.

Ally looked up, eyes puffy from crying, and got up walking to the stage, her heels clicking and clacking.

She shook the principal's hand and took her diploma and walked to the podium in front of her.

She looked in the crowd and opened her mouth saying, "To my amazing classmates, enemy's, friends, and especially boyfriend, I want to say thank you. Thank you for just treating me the way I am because without this, this high school ecosystem I wouldn't be who I am right now. You guys have inspired me to change even though I had an extremely rough past." Her eyes glistened in tears as I winced.

"I want to say thanks to my mom, my friends, Trish and Dez and most importantly besides my mom, my boyfriend, Austin. I love you guys. Thanks." Ally continued and walked of the stage.

A roar of tears and applaud come from the crowd as the acknowledge Ally. I smile widely and hugged and kissed Ally as she came back.

"Oh and Ally," I said when we released from kissing.

"Yeah," Ally asked, looking up at me.

"I thank you, for being the most awesome girlfriend." I replied.

Ally laughs and I soon hear the principal calling my name.

I walk on the stage and I take my diploma it wasn't long when I hear, "IT'S AUSTIN MOON FROM THE INTERNET!"

I smile at a shrieking fan girl who obviously saw my video.

"Yeah….it is!" another person said.

"YEAH!"

"Omg! Charlene it's Austin Moon!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

It wasn't long when I hear a roar of mumbles, screaming, and shouting.

I took at Ally whose face broke into awe and a hint between sadness and pride.

She caught my eye and we both smiled, knowing what this meant.

I, Austin Moon, am an overnight sensation**. **

**Ally's POV**

Honestly the ringing in my ear of fans of Austin was not helping the heavy heart I have.

I was totally proud of Austin, but I in the dumps that he was leaving tomorrow.

I frowned and Trish noticed my facial expression.

"Ally, be happy for Austin, this is his big break!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded and I looked at Austin, who was waving to the cheering crowds of fain girls.

I have a feeling our graduation party I am soon going to attend to is going to full of drunken fan girls.

(LINE BREAK)

When our graduation was over Austin, Trish, Dez, and I went our separate ways to get ready for our graduation party which was hosted be Josh Harrison, a jock on the football team.

When I got home with my mother-who also attended my graduation- I rushed upstairs to see what I have in my closet.

I chose on a purple mini-dress with sequins that was strapless.

I put on my heels, said goodbye to my mom, and walked out the door seeing a familiar black motorcycle.

I giggled to myself and ran to Austin who took off his helmet and showed his beautiful golden locks.

"Hey Austin," I said while getting myself settled on his motorcycle.

"Hey, you look sexy as always." Austin said with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Ow…" he jokingly whined and started his motorcycle.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and there we were gone, hearing the echo of the motorcycle's engine.

(LINE BREAK)

When we reached the party, the smell of beer reached my nose and I wrinkled my nose, since I kept away from beer from sometime.

Austin gently took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at him lovingly and we walked in the hectic party.

I was right, there was drunk girls everywhere was drunk.

"Hey Austin, Ally! Welcome to the party!" a drunk Josh Harrison said as he gave a high five to Austin.

I roll my eyes and detached my hand from Austin to get a drink from the cooler.

As I got a drink from the cooler, my fingers went numb from ice.

I got a soda out of the cooler and opened it, and took a sip.

I felt arms around my waist as I was drinking my soda.

I smiled and said, "Hey Austin."

"Wrong guess sweetheart…guess again."

_"What the-" _I thought and I turned around seeing a guy with brown hair and brown eyes that were familiar…

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

I shook my head no and he gave me a mischievous smile.

"Of course you didn't. You were too drunk to. Why don't you ask my brother, Josh." He says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Disgusted I pushed him away and pointed at Austin who was watching us, with anger in his eyes.

"You see that guy over there? That's my boyfriend. I don't kiss people _but_ my boyfriend!" I said fuming with anger.

He looks at Austin and chuckles before saying, "Yep, the guy who punched me. But you see sweetheart, you kissed me before he was your boyfriend." (A/N: Check chapter 10 to see what I mean.)

He gives me a wink and walks away in the midst of the crowd of people, leaving me with a confused mind.

I looked to see if Austin was standing in the spot I last saw him, but he was gone.

(LINE BREAK)

I went to go find Austin in the massive party but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"_Did he ditch me?_" was what I was thinking as I was looking outside for him.

I eventually find him near his car, looking at the stars.

I carefully walk towards him and I said, "The stars look nice don't they…"

He turns around and sees me and I realized they were a bit puffy.

"Yeah, they are." He replies.

"What's wrong, Austin?" I asked worriedly.

"Ally, I like you, a lot. But I don't think this is going to work out…" Austin says and takes my hands in the process.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you kiss, that guy! On the cheek! Why? Why did you do that? Am I not good enough?!" Austin asked, now shouting with tears streaming down his cheeks.

It finally dawns on me he was talking about _that guy_.

"Austin it wasn't like that! It was-" I started but Austin cuts me off.

"No, it wasn't. I saw it. Don't lie." Austin says.

Tears were running down my face.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I still love you too much to break up with you. I think we just need space, ok."

I shook my head. "I see…you just don't have trust in me Austin. I got that. Let's just go."

Austin nods soberly and we took his motorcycle to go home.

(LINE BREAK)

When Austin drops me at my house we just looked at each other and waved our goodbyes.

I enter my house and ran upstairs, crashing on my bed sobbing hard.

It wasn't long until I fell to sleep in tears.

**A/N: Well…I didn't want to break them up, so they just have…space…hmmm Review…make sure you see the pool on my profile page!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	23. So Long for Now

**Chapter 23: So Long for Now**

**A/N: Oh my fuck. It is my friends to end this story…FOR NOW! So as my patient, rabid, hungry creatures I now serve you the last CHAPTER and a sneak peek in the new story. BAM! Long A/N…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Austin's POV**

In the midst of the night before I even leave, my heart had to be broken my stupid Ally Dawson.

I see how girls feel like when they get dumped by a guy, because right now, I was in my room, heartbroken and crying at 10 in the morning.

"Love SUCKS!" I shout at the top of my lungs in my room as I sob under my pillow.

Yep, that's how it was. I was like that for 4 hours, totally in depressed mode. I couldn't eat, drink, or even sleep for a couple of hours.

I hear a knock coming from my door. I frowned and threw my pillow at the door. "GO AWAY!" I screamed at whoever it was.

"Honey, it's me…are you okay? Your flight to go to Los Angeles is in a couple of hours. Are you packed yet?" the person, who was my mother, said calmly.

I looked around in my room and I saw 2 neatly packed suitcases. Dez helped me pack right after the proposal for the record deal came.

"Yes! Can you leave me alone now?" I said and hear my mother's footsteps retreating away from my room.

I sigh and I felt a rush of tears coming to my eyes and started crying again.

"WHY? ALLY, WHY?!" I said crying.

All I knew is that the question was left unknown.

I grab my pillow off the floor and snuggle it, engulfing its warmth as I cry.

(Line Break)

**Ally's POV**

I lie on my bed and stare at the cream colored ceiling. I felt the hunger pangs that went repeatedly in my stomach, but I ignored them. I was saddened by devastating loss of my boyfriend.

I turn on my side so I can face my nearby window. As I turn, I felt something hard against my arm. I reached for the object and felt my phone.

My phone that I haven't answered for days because I feel like shit, shit indeed.

I sigh and pick it up and see that I have 19 messages, 20 missed calls and 14 voicemail.

What kind of person calls me like this? Besides a troll, the answer is Trish obviously.

I sigh and go through my text messages.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Trish_**

**_Hey girlfriend?! What's up?! _**

Trish, the sky is up.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Dez_**

**_Hey Ally, have you seen my camera?_**

No, Dez. I haven't.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Dez _**

**_LOL! Never mind Ally, I found it._**

Ha-ha, nice one Dez, I bet you found it in the toilet, note the sarcasm.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Trish_**

**_Ally what is wrong? I haven't heard from u! Where are you?_**

At home Trish, sad, and angry, and bitchy over a loss in my heart, it kills me to death.

**_To: Ally_**

**_From: Austin_**

**_Ally, I think I was right. We do need space. We just need other people to see. I still love you. I really do. Once I get to L.A. I will make sure I will come to Miami and come and visit. Hopefully I won't change, and I hope you won't either. And that guy you were smooching last night, I hope he stays away from you. Don't trust him. I love you Als. Love you to the extreme. I am also hurting too. But we will see each other once more._**

**_Love you,_**

**_Austin. _**

I look at this message in shock, tears already flooding down my cheeks. He thought I kissed that guy at that stupid party. When I didn't and now we have this so called _space!_

I cry a bit and delete the rest of the messages and reply to Trish, saying I am ok.

I put my phone down and slump back into the position I was before: lying down staring at the ceiling.

Then, I decide to head to the airport myself.

Ah…I am one jacked up bitch.

**Austin POV**

It was finally time for me to head to the airport. My mom and dad hull my 2 suitcases in the car and head to the airport.

When we got to the airport, I check in and wait in line for the security check.

After I finish with the security check, I headed to my boarding gate 24B, along with my parents.

When we got there, I stand with my parents and hug, crying and letting out our emotions.

We release from our group hug and I say, "Well this is it…wow um…thank you for b-being t-there and y'know just b-being my p-parents."

I was too chocked up to even say a thing.

My mom and dad show the same emotion and we pull into another group hug.

I soon hear a familiar exhausted voice.

I shifted to see who it was and I see Ally, jogging up to me eyes puffy and sad.

"Wait, Wait! Austin…" she says and smiles shyly at me and my mom and dad.

"We will excuse you both…" my parents said and walked away, leaving just me and Ally.

"So I guess this is it…" Ally says.

"Yeah…" I reply nodding, looking at her.

She was beautiful and her face wasn't going to be hard to forget.

"Look Austin, I didn't kiss him. He kissed my cheek and I pushed him a-away because I loved you. But now I don't know…we have this space…" she says avoiding my eyes.

I touched her cheek and stroked it gently. She turns and looks into my eyes and I look into hers.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I felt just right.

_"Boarding gate 24B for flight 2456A is now boarding." _The announcer said from the intercom.

I release from the kiss gasping for air and kiss Ally's forehead.

"_Boarding gate for 24B for flight 2456A is now boarding."_ The announcer said once more as Ally and I look into each other's sad eyes.

"Ally, bye, remember that necklace I gave you. Love you! Remember that space we have…I am not ready to forgive you yet. I don't know if you're right. Bye!" I said and ran to my boarding gate sharing my last glimpse with Ally.

Her eyes were sad and she watches me as I left. I board my plane and sat in my seat, which was first class.

The flight attendants start their introduction to safety and stuff like that.

We finally start to move and fly up to the skies and towards my dream.

Goodbye Miami, Hello Los Angeles.

**Ally's POV**

After my encounter with Austin and came back home with a devastating saddened look and ran up to my room.

I think about the kiss and the "I love you" being said.

Maybe this relationship with Austin was never meant to be.

Or maybe it was.

Love is confusing; it has its own mind of trickery to find your soul mate.

Needless to say that I am a heartbroken woman who is now afraid to open up her heart out to anyone else and only my mom and soul mate, a bad boy.

And who knows, maybe rebels and bad boys were meant to be.

Just like Austin and me.

Forever and ever.

**A/N: Hold on to you horses…a sneak peek is ahead!**

**I just want to thank you guys for the amazing support for this story! Love you guys so much. Thank you A LOT! Not even joking here. I even thank my silent readers! Though you guys don't review, I still count you as supportive…well for reading my story! Ok watch out for the sneak peek!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	24. SNEAK PEEK

SNEAK PEEK

**A/N: Hey! Here is you sneak peek! Enjoy!**

**Btw…it's going to stop at a certain point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

**Ally's POV**

I sit in my two room apartment and sit on my couch eating a bowl of ice cream.

Now at 21 years old, I had got accepted into Julliard and graduated 3 months ago.

I have a job as a music teacher at Oakland Elementary School.

I smiled to myself and turned on my television. It was on Entertainment Tonight (1).

"Oh! Juicy gossip! Who is it tonight?!" I said to myself while snuggling on couch almost finished with my ice cream.

"Today on Entertainment Tonight, we have two love birds in the entertainment business and they are…"

Before she even said who they were, my ice cream didn't seem appetizing anymore.

My body went numb as I saw that familiar face, that familiar face that is going out with another woman.

"Austin Moon." I whispered.

"…Austin Moon and Cassidy Davis!" the woman on Entertainment Tonight said.

_What!? _I thought.

**A/N: There is you little sneak peek how you guys ENJOYED IT!**

**Ashley xoxo**


	25. Squeal is Up

Not a new chapter! The squeal for THIS STORY IS UP! THANKS! The story is called Open Hearts! Read it and review!


End file.
